


Armitage Hux and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day that ended Surprisingly Well

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Fluff and Crack, Gen, If you squint and think about things, Kylo Ren and Snoke are briefly mentioned, Millicent and Hux are the focus - Freeform, Mitaka only has a small role, POV Armitage Hux, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Slice of Life, Well it gets fluffy towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: While on a rare visit planet-side, Millicent gives Hux a few gray hairs.But it ends up being worthwhile in the end.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat
Kudos: 10





	Armitage Hux and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day that ended Surprisingly Well

Armitage Hux had not a very good day. 

The Finalizer had docked planet side early into first shift. His beloved cat Millicent had been with him on the bridge when the star destroyer had touched down. He had then instructed the normally reliable Lt. Mitaka to deliver her to his quarters as a security measure. Normally Millicent had full run of the ship but he feared that in the chaos and confusion that comes with the rare planet side docking that she would be temped to go ashore with the crew and that could absolutely not be allowed to happen. 

Of course that is exactly what ended up happening. 

Somehow Lt. Mitaka had lost his cat! Supposedly some unforeseen incident had occurred and Millicent had managed to escape Mitaka's custody. When the Lieutenant had commed him in a panic to explain, Hux had been so enraged that he had seriously considered demoting Mitaka on the spot. But he had quickly recovered his usual cool temper and had instead resolved to "deal with" Mitaka later. 

He had issued a ship-wide "Be on the lookout" order, organized whole battalions of Stormtroopers to act as search parties and told the security department to focus their energies on using The Finalizer's extensive camera system to scan for Millicent. All of which had been proved to almost be a complete waste of time when a Junior Security Tech had spotted Millicent casually strolling out The Finalizer's front door!

After he had sent the pair of Stormtroopers who should have been guarding that entrance to re-conditioning, Hux had opted to lead a planet-wide search for Millicent himself. Which had proved fruitless and endlessly frustrating. He'd had to send the loathsome Kylo Ren to neutralize the planetary government after the fools had delayed his personal search party one too many times, questioning in-numerous local citizens had failed to provide any useful information about Millicent's whereabouts (Although the various rumors he had collected about key Resistance members visiting the planet were somewhat intriguing) and he'd gotten a sunburn!

So long after the awful sun had set and was soon due to start rising again, Hux had recalled his search parties back to The Finalizer and had headed to his personal quarters to get a few hours rest. His poor darling kitty, he could hardly bear the idea of sleeping without her comforting weight on his chest and listening to her soft purrs as he drifted off, but he would hardly be of any use to Millicent if he were to drop dead from exhaustion while searching for her.

Upon entering his quarters the young General's mood suddenly brightened! Millicent! She was home, safe and sound! She was curled up on his couch and looking quite content! Hux immediately made to sweep her up in his arms and coo to her about how worried he had been, how much he had missed her and if she was okay and if the residents on the dirtball had so much as harmed a single hair on her pretty head then he would have the whole lot of them bombed to obliteration...

Then his baby girl hissed and lashed out at him! She would not allow him to pick her up! Not even so much as touch her! Hux was horrified! Millicent had never so much as raised a single claw to him (Expect in play)! She was normally such an affectionate cat... 

Clearly she had been traumatized by her time on that terrible planet! He was of the mind to contact Supreme Leader Snoke and ask permission to use Starkiller Base to consume the star that had burned his sensitive skin and destroy the planet whose denizens had terrorized his kitty cat!

Then Millicent relaxed her defense pose and uncurled her body, revealing the actual reason she was acting so protective.

Hux was flabbergasted when he saw the kitten. It was -he would later admit- a rather pretty looking silver tabby, perhaps only slightly younger than Millicent had been when he had found her. But his Millicent couldn't have kittens? He had gotten her spayed by a professional as soon as she had come of age! Not to mention, even if Millicent had been able to gestate kittens, it was a genetic impossibility that this one could've been her biological offspring just going off of its coloring. 

So Hux was left with nothing but the assumption that his darling had escaped The Finalizer with the intent of locating an orphaned kitten and adopting it as her own. Which included bringing it back to the ship once she had accomplished this task, naturally. 

As Hux dropped to his knees and cautiously reached out with a single finger to scratch the kittens chin -While Millicent watched him do so quite intently- he mused over what Millicent's motivations might have been. Had his little girl been lonely? So hungry for the company of one of her own kind that she had risked life and limb to gain a companion? His poor baby! He had failed her so badly!

But as the kitten nuzzled his finger and Millicent began purring softly, Hux resolved to welcome the kitten into his life warmly. Millicent had made her opinion clearly and loudly heard after he been ignoring it for goodness knows how long. He had two cats now, there was simply nothing else to it. Now he just had to think about what would be an appropriate name for the newest member of his family...


End file.
